Many smokers report that they experience difficulty concentrating during a quit-attempt, suggesting that cognitive decrements may be a feature of tobacco abstinence. The effectiveness of nicotine replacement therapy (NRT) in ameliorating such decrements is not clear. In addition, NRT's effectiveness in ameliorating abstinence-induced cognitive decrements may differ between men and women. To examine NRT's ability to ameliorate cognitive decrements associated with abstinence, and to examine gender specific effects of NRT, male (N =64) and female (N = 64) smokers will participate in a four-session, within-subject study. In each of session, 12-hour deprived smokers will receive one of four doses of transdermal nicotine (0, 7, 21, and 42 mg) and will remain tobacco-abstinent for the next 4 hours. For the last two hours, they will smoke one cigarette every 30 min. Attention and working memory (and other outcomes) will be assessed. Results will help clarify the effect of tobacco abstinence on cognition, and will also reveal the effects of pharmacologically pure nicotine, tobacco cigarette-delivered nicotine, and gender on abstinence-induced cognitive decrements. Non-cognitive methdolological study details were described in, and are funded by, R01 DA011082 (T. Eissenberg, PI).